1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sulfonylurea compositions of a non-phytotoxic antidotal sulfonylurea compound and a sulfonylurea hericidal and methods for using the compositions to protect cereal crops from injury from the herbicide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is difficult to find herbicidal compounds which exhibit sufficient selectivity to control weeds but not damage useful crop plants. In many cases, antidotes have been found which, when applied in combination with a particular herbicide, act to protect the useful crop plant from damage caused by the herbicide but which do not adversely affect the action of the herbicide on weeds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,768, and 3,782,759 disclose that 1,8-naphthalic anhydride can be applied to corn seeds to protect corn plants from damage caused by N,N-dialkylthiocarbamate ester pre-emergent herbicides as well as other herbicides. According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,566, 1,8-naphthalic anhydride is also useful for protecting rice from N,N-dialkylthiocarbamate ester herbicide damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,389, discloses that .alpha.-(cyanomethoxyimino)benzacetonitrile products crops from damage caused by triazine, phenylurea, carbamate, benzoic acid derivative and halogenated phenoxyacetic acid herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,224, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,376, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,070, disclose the use of N,N-diallyl-2,2-dichloroacetamide as an antidote for thiocarbamate and haloacetanilide herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,649 discloses that cereal crops can be protected from injury due to a herbicidal compound selected from 2-chloro-N-[(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesu lfonamide, 2,5-dichloro-N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)-aminocarbonyl]benzenesulfona mide and 2-carbomethoxy-N-[(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesulfona mide by combining application of said herbicide to the locus of said crop plant with application of a non-phytotoxic, antidotally-effective amount of an antidotal compound selected from 1,8-naphthalic anhydride, N,N-diallyl-2,2-dichloroacetamide, and .alpha.-(cyanomethoxyimino)benzacetonitrile to the crop seed, to the crop plant or to the locus of the crop plant.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,229 and 4,266,078 disclose various sulfonamide derivatives as antidotes for thiocarbamates, acetanilide or haloacetanilide herbicides.
None of the above patents discloses or teaches the use of sulfonylurea antidotes with sulfonylurea herbicides of this invention.